1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to a method of connecting video communication in a video communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a digital TV technology based on the digital technology has been developed and commercialized, it is possible to provide users with a variety of contents services, such as real-time broadcasting, COD (Contents on Demand), games, news, video call, by using the internet network provided in each home, other than the existing radio media.
An IPTV (Internet Protocol TV) can be an example of the contents services provided through the internet network. The IPTV is to transmit and provide various information services, video contents, and broadcasting to televisions of users, using the high-speed internet network.